James Potter Must Die
by LittleMissLumos
Summary: Three girls are about ready to kill him, and what do I say? "Don't get mad, get even." Great job, Megan...
1. Chapter 1

"Oi, Al."

"Yes?"

"Are we there yet?"

"You know we aren't. We just left the station 5 minutes ago."

"Hmph. Okay."

I sigh and look around the train compartment.

"Albus."

"What now?"

"You're great."

"Wow. Thanks."

…

"Alby?"

He looks up at me from his battered copy of Hogwarts: A History. I give him an innocent look.

"Are we the-"

He lets out an exasperated huff.

"Megan Viola Spinnet. I know you're my best friend, but I will not hesitate to throw you out of this compartment myself if you don't shut up."

He looks me right in the eye as he says this, trying to look all intimidating. Bah, like Albus could be intimidating.

"Someone's grumpy today…" I mutter under my breath.

He glares at me, and I cross my arms.

"Scorpius wouldn't treat me like this."

He slams his book shut and looks at me incredulously.

"Go sit with Scorpius then!"

"No!" I protest. "Scorpius should be sitting with us in here!"

"Yeah, well. He's probably off somewhere drooling over my cousin…" He adopts a bitter expression. I, meanwhile, just look surprised.

"That's why you're upset with him? I thought it was something serious!"

"This is something serious!" He insists.

I just scoff.

"Oh, please! Rose is sixteen! She doesn't need you to go all 'protective cousin' on her! Besides," I say slyly, "You're hardly one to be lecturing him about who she likes, seeing as you fancy the pants off of her best friend."

The best way to describe how he looks now is 'deer in the headlights.'

"What? I… I… so do not… f…fancy Grace!"

Just as I am about to make an incredibly snide comment and astound him with my wit, the compartment door slides open to reveal Albus' older brother, James. Saved by the bell, Al. Or in this case, saved by the funny, kind, gorgeous, talented super keeper that is James Sirius Potter.

"Oh! Hey James!" I squeak. Play it cool, Megan…

"Hi Meg." Oh, I love the way he says my name. He kind of pauses after the 'e', so it's like 'Meh-g'. Super sexy.

Anyway, Al rolls his eyes at me (why, I have no idea) and responds.

"What's up, James?"

"I was just wondering if you had seen the trolley lady go past? I'm starving, and Freddie sent me to get a load of sweets. I swear, I'm this close," He holds his fingers about an inch from each other. "To just doing what Dad did and buying the whole trolley."

Al and I both shake our heads.

"Nope," Al says solemnly, "Sorry, mate."

James just gives us a sad smile and shrugs.

"Ah, that's okay. Just hope that I don't from hunger on my search to find it. Laters Al, Meg." He winks at me, then leaves. Al smirks at me knowingly. I have a bad feeling I may be blushing.

"You lurve him, you want to kiss him, you want to marry him!" He sings. Git.

"Hey! I so do not! He's just charming, is all!"

He looks at me sceptically. Double git.

"He is! Besides, how comes you yell at Scorpius when he stalks your cousin, but you just take the mickey out of me when I'm dazzled by you and your brother?"

Albus laughs at me. Triple git.

"Because Scorpous actually has a chance with Rose." He says, as if it were obvious.

I sit up straighter at this.

"I could so have a chance with James!" I say to him through my scowl.

He smirks again. Quadrouple g – You know what? You get the picture.

"I thought you said you didn't fancy him?" He raises one eyebrow.

"Well, I don't." I say with finality.

He goes to object, but I cut him off. 'Now, shut up. Or I'll tell Grace that you have a t-shirt saying ' I heart the future Mrs Grace Potter."

He gasps. "But I don't!"

"I know that, but she doesn't."

Albus opens and closes his mouth for a few moments, before huffing a whipping open his book again.

Haha. He should know by now, that I always win.

As McGonagall starts her 'welcome back' speech (blimey, she must be a good 150 years old now), I look around to see Scorpius sitting at the other end of the table.

I turn to Al to see him looking at Scorp too.

"It's your birthday next week," I murmur. "Why don't you invite him to the party?"

He looks at me, confused.

"But, I'm not having a party."

"Um, yes you ar-"

"Shhh, the Sorting has started."

Bloody Albus Potter. I allow my head to lie on the table for first few midget first years. However, when it came to 'Finnigan, Niamph', I roll my eyes at Al, pinching him in the side until he looks at me.

"What do you want?" He hisses.

"Of course you're having a party!" I whisper at him. "James has wanted to throw you one since third year!"

"It's not about James though. I don't want a party."

"But you have to!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do!"

"No, I really do-"

I rest my head on his shoulder, and he shoves it off in a heartbeat.

"I think Grace would probably give you a chance if you celebrated your 17th with an awesome party…" I throw out there casually. This is James' last year, therefore it the last chance Albus will get to have an Epic – Potter – Party (as they've been christened. James is somewhat of a legendary party planner at Hogwarts).

Albus gets a pained look on his face, and I immediately know I've won again.

"Oh Merlin, what am I getting into… fine. Fine, I'll have a party."

"YES!" I shout internally just as 'Patil, Rani' is sorted into Gryffindor. Or externally. One look at McGonagall's face tells me it was externally. Crap.

"Woo!" I say enthusiastically, while everyone I the Great Hall stares at me. "Go Gryffindor!" I stand and clap manically, metaphorically digging myself a hole.

McGonagall purses her lips.

"I admire your house pride, but I suggest that you save your gracious congratulations for Miss Patil until after the sorting ceremony is over." She says in a menacing voice.

"Yes, Professor." I say, and sit down. You don't want to get on the wrong side of Headmistress McGonagall.

"Thank you, Miss Spinnet." She says, before continuing with the sorting.

I lean my head on Albus' shoulder. He stiffens briefly, then relaxes, this time not pushing me away.

"I'm such an idiot." I say matter-of-factly.

He rests his head on top of mine.

"That's why I love ya."


	2. Chapter 2

Let me formally introduce myself. I'm Megan Viola Spinnet. I am daughter of Quidditch star Alicia Spinnet, and unknown douche bag who knocked up my mother then left her to 'go find himself' in Peru. I don't think he ever did find himself, because as far as I'm concerned, he hasn't returned. I enjoy reading, eating and WATCHING Quidditch (under no circumstances do I ever play - that would be disastrous.) My best friends are Albus Severus Potter and Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. However:

Sometimes I think it would be so much easier to have girl best friends.

If there is one word to describe Albus, it would be stubborn. He is so much like his father; from the glasses, to the shaggy black hair that never looks tidy, to the bright green almond shaped eyes he inherited from his grandmother. But the way he is most similar to Harry Potter is that once he has decided something, he is almost never swayed. Al's mum, Ginny, has told me so many stories about them both, and I can't help but constantly compare them. I don't say that to his face though - Albus hates being compared to his dad.

Scorpius, on the other hand, is nothing like his father, Draco Malfoy. At least, that's what I've heard. I've never met Scorpius' dad, but I've been told by Albus's relatives what he was like during school, and he sounds like a nightmare. I reckon that the only thing Scorpius shares with his dad is his hair colour - the bright blonde, that resulted in me christening him 'The Sun'. It was his quiet, friendly manner that made me (and Albus) go up to him on the train on our first day. I'm naturally quite loud and outgoing (as demonstrated in yesterdays Sorting Ceremony fiasco) so I think we balance each other out.

Thinking about it, girls are far too bitchy to be friends with. I'd prefer my boys any day.

We normally meet each other in the Gryffindor Common Room at 7.45, so we can get down to breakfast before everyone eats all of the waffles. I walk down the dormitory stairs, yawning, to see Al standing there with his arms crosses, tapping his foot.

"What took you so long?" He asks frustratedly.

I look at my watch.

"Albus, it's twenty to. I'm 5 minutes early." Then it dawns on me. "You just want to avoid Scorpius, don't you?"

He adopts a shifty expression. "That's absurd!" He splutters, just as said boy emerges from the boy's dormitories. Both boys freeze, and I link both their arms, dragging them towards the portrait.

"You two are going to sort out your problems on the way to breakfast." They try to protest. Ha.

"No excuses! Now, Albus, what exactly is your problem with Scorpius?"

He gives me a withered look, sighs, but answers none the less.

"Well, I don't feel comfortable with Scorpius chasing after Rose like he has been. I don't want him to break her heart like all of those other girls."

I turn to Scorpius, beckoning him to reply.

"Mate," He starts, "I won't hurt her, she's… different. Special. And if I do hurt her, you have my full permission to break my face."

Al smiles at the thought. "Shake on it?" He says, holding out his hand.

"Deal." Agrees Scorpius. They shake hands, then continue to chatter about Quidditch or something like that, as if the fall out never happened.

"Boys!" I sigh, steering them into the Great Hall, where the waffles await.

I see James sitting at the Gryffindor table alone. I go and sit opposite him, shovelling some waffles onto my plate, in order to tell him the good news. Abus and Scorpius sit on either side of me.

Now, I know I've already mentioned the pure awesomeness of James Potter, but let me go into some detail. (Cliche alert!) His hair is the colour of milk chocolate and has the texture of a cloud. He has these huge sapphire blue eyes (from his mum) framed by ridiculously long, strangely unfeminine eyelashes. His cheekbones are chisled to perfection, and his Quidditch-toned body is to for for.

That's quite enough imagery for today, back to the conversation at hand...

"Hey James! Guess what?"

He looks at me with a bemused expression before asking what.

"Well," I say, "Albus has agreed that you can throw him a birthday party!"

Albus sighs, Scorpius laughs, and James grins widely.

"Really Alby?" He asks. Albus unenthusiastically nods. "At last! How'd you get him to do it?" He turns to me.

"Oh, I just – "

"I doesn't really matter. You'd just better start planning, yes? Come on Scorp." Albus cuts me off, before dragging Scorpius out of the hall with him. Scorpius manages to wriggle away from him to grab a few waffles, then he scurries after him, giving us a pointed look. Albus obviously doesn't want James to know about his crush on Grace, which is understandable.

"So, have you had any ideas?" I ask him, changing the subject.

"Of course I have!" He exclaims, "It will be next Saturday at 7, in the Gryffindor Common Room. Fred and I will sneak down to the kitchens and get some food, then he will be in charge of the music. The theme will be red and gold an – " He stops as I snort into my pumpkin juice. He looks at me, confused.

"Sorry," I say, "It's just, red and gold? Isn't that a bit… you know… cliché?"

He shakes his head. "Are you trying to tell the party planner how to plan a party?"

Whoops. I should know better than that… "No! No, sorry, carry on."

He continues talking and I tune out. After 10 or so years of knowing him, I know that when he gets into something he's passionate about, he never stops talking. Like, never. I remember when he went to watch my mum (Chaser for the Appleby Arrows) play the Wimbourne Wasps with Fred and his mum when they were 9. They came back to our house, and he recounted the whole 3 hour long match. The whole thing. I was surprised that he could remember every event of that match, right down to which Beater hit the Bludger at the Wasps Seeker just as he was pulling out of the Wronski Feint which caused him to be taken off the pitch in a stretcher meaning the Arrows won the game, yet he forgot what he ate for breakfast. He is one strange kid.

I tune back in long enough to hear him mention something about flower arrangements (?!) before he is interrupted by Sylvia Blake sliding onto the bench next to him.

Slyvia Blake radiates bitchiness. Like, everything she does is done with attitude (to the power of 100.) The hair flick, the nail pick, the I'm-better-than-you strutt. She even looks like a bitch - the hair flicked is smooth, sleek, and the colour of silver, the nails picked are perfectly manicured, and the strutt is done with mile long tanned legs.

You can see why her and James make such a good couple.

However, as soon as they start snogging each others faces off, I depart from the table. Muttering goodbye (which is ignored by both parties), pinching a waffle, and grabbing my timetable from McGonagall, I run from the hall towards my first class of the year.


End file.
